Psycho
by Utahen
Summary: Tony y Steve están felizmente casados. Steve tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple del cual Tony está al tanto. Un dia, Steve desaparece y cuando regresa Tony sabe que Steve ha asesinado a alguien o bueno, su otra personalidad lo ha hecho. Deben solucionar eso. (Dark Stony)


Hola, un placer.

Es raro estar en fanfiction después como que de mil años una cosa así, pero bueno es lo de menos ahora.

Escribí esto hace un par de días por puro morbo y diversion, diversion bastante rara diria yo pero bueno que les puedo decir, el punto es que me dio por compartirlo y dije que lo haría aunque al ser mi primer stony me da algo de vergüenza aunque me dije que por algún lado se tiene que empezar, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia algo oscura, o muy oscura, no lo sé la verdad como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

No les quito más de su tiempo, así que lean y déjenme saber que opinan.

Gracias, se despide Uta.

* * *

Steve ha desaparecido.

Tres días perdido.

Steve nunca se pierde más de dos días.

Tres.

Pase el tercer día completamente preocupado, llame a su teléfono el cual siempre contestaba fuera quien fuera y no contestó, eso era peor aún. Ya en la noche y cuando estaba completamente dispuesto a salir a buscarle, Steve entró por la puerta con aquella camisa que alguna vez fue completamente blanca manchada de rojo, rojo sangre.

Y supe que Steve, no, no Steve, que Capitán había matado a alguien.

Se preguntarán quien es Capitán. Bueno les explico, Capitán es la otra personalidad de mi esposo Steven Grant Rogers.

Desde que era solo un niño, mi esposo sufre un gran trastorno de personalidad múltiple, su otra personalidad nació de la infancia rota y abusiva que tuvo debido a su alcohólico padre y los bullys que se aprovechaban de su delgadez y su salud frágil. Capitán, cómo se hace llamar el oscuro Steve, proclama ser el protector de Steve y el mío ahora que estoy casado con ambos, aunque Capitán siempre dice que soy esposo solo de Steve y su amante pues sabe que estoy locamente enamorado de ambos. Mi esposo es una persona dulce, amable y leal, me llena de atenciones, me hace el amor suave y siempre llenándome de besos, me malcría aún más de lo que mis padres y Jarvis se encargaron de hacerlo a medida que crecía y siempre, siempre proclama su amor por mí, incluso con su arte.

Capitán es todo lo contrario, es autoritario y cruel y a veces hasta da un poco de miedo, suele desaparecer por momentos y cuando llega e intentó pedirle explicaciones él solo se encarga de hacerme callar con sexo, sexo maravillosamente cruel y rudo, lo suficiente como para volverme un desastre que no hace más que pensar en lo mucho que adoro a este hombre,

Con Steve obtuve el premio mayor, siempre lo digo.

Pero hoy las cosas hay que tratarlas un poco diferente.

Miro por un momento como Steve, –sé que es Steve porque sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, debido al terror que seguramente está experimentando– se acerca hacia donde estoy sentado y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, aquella que le regale en nuestro primer aniversario y adora como ninguna otra, una navaja llena de sangre y la coloca sobre la mesa frente a mí, me mira y noto pequeñas gotas de sangre seca en su rostro, tiene los ojos vidriosos y rojos como si hubiera estado llorando y sé que lo estuvo haciendo. Se sienta frente a mí y me toma la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, quitándome el teléfono, miro sus dedos igualmente llenos de sangre. Hay silencio entre nosotros como esperando a que alguien hable primero. Él comienza a llorar, en silencio, niega varias veces e incluso hace el intento de hablar hasta que lo logra.

— Intente que no lo hiciera, de verdad. — solloza sujetando mi mano con fuerza. — Pero... Pasó tan rápido, Tony.

— Steve tienes que decirme que paso exactamente. — le digo afianzando el agarre de nuestras manos. — ¿Lo recuerdas?

No sé qué pensar en este momento, estoy un poco bloqueado y lo más que puedo hacer es intentar darle fuerzas a mi esposo para que busquemos una solución.

— Estábamos en un bar, uno de los que solemos frecuentar, volveríamos a casa en un par de horas, dijo, solo quería tomar un trago, ver si el negocio seguía y luego volver a casa, nada que tarde más de lo habitual. — comenzó a explicar la situación con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. — En el bar, estaba Obadiah Stane.

— ¿Salió de la cárcel? — Obadiah Stane fue apresado hace unos años por intento de asesinato hacia mi persona, intento de asesinato que se llevó a cabo el día de mi boda con Steve y lo odiaba por eso, entre otras cosas.

— Eso parece. — Steve tomó aire y soltó mi mano para limpiarse la cara provocando que algunas manchas de sangre se esparcieran más por su rostro. — Obadiah empezó a decir muchas cosas sobre ti, cosas malas y repugnantes, sobre todo lo que te haría y cómo se vengaría por qué lo hayas metido a la cárcel.

Steve se levantó y apoyó sus manos al respaldo de la silla apretando tan fuerte el respaldo que pude ver como sus nudillos se volvían blancos, ese era un gesto del Capitán, solía manifestar su ira con pequeños gestos a través de Steve.

— Él comenzó a tener ideas y aunque yo quise salir a la luz no pude, no me dejo. — se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto desesperado. — El primer día, encerró a Obadiah en un almacén y lo golpeo con un látigo de tiras, con una vara, le destruyó el rostro con los puños y estoy seguro que varias costillas también, se encargó de que no volviera a caminar nunca más con un martillo y luego un bate.

Steve frunció el ceño y dio una vuelta por el comedor como si recordar le doliera.

— El segundo día, fue un poco más creativo y se encargó de grabar dibujos y palabras en toda la piel de Obadiah, las mismas palabras que dijo en el bar sobre ti, las grabo cuidadosamente en su pecho, espalda, brazos y piernas, fue igualmente de cuidadoso al borrarlas luego con una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo.

Escuche cuidadosamente cada palabra y mi interior estaba muy sorprendido, a pesar de que por fuera me encontraba completamente neutro por el simple hecho de que no quería alterar a Steve por dentro no podía decir lo mismo.

— Hoy le dio su final, lo apuñaló con cuidado de hacerle sufrir primero, fueron casi veinte veces en las que la navaja entraba y salía de su carne brotando sangre a borbotones, luego de que la vida se fuera del cuerpo de Obadiah, lavó su cuerpo para eliminar la sangre, lo envolvió en plástico y luego en una sábana para montarlo en el auto, condujo hasta aquí y en el auto me devolvió la potestad de mi cuerpo.

Se volvió a derrumbar en la silla, con la cabeza gacha y vi caer algunas lágrimas silenciosas. — No sé qué hacer, hay un cuerpo en mi auto, Tony, la policía vendrá por mí.

La voz de Steve temblaba cada vez más, me levanté de la silla y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Le hice levantar la mirada. — Mírame, Steve, prometo que voy a ayudarte.

Steve apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se abrazó a mí, acaricie su cabello dejando que soltara todo lo que tuviera por dentro, estaba destrozado, mi querido esposo jamás había tomado una vida y eso lo trastornaba. Levanté su rostro y limpié sus lágrimas para después darle un beso en los labios.

— La policía vendrá, lo sé Tony.

— No cariño, no vendrá y si viene te prometo que no podrán llevarte. — podía ser un asesino o no pero no permitiría que se lleven a mi esposo de mi lado. — Te lo prometo, Steve.

Volví a besarle, esta vez menos superficial, fue más intenso. Nuestras lenguas se conectaron, profundizando el beso y obligándonos a dejar nuestros pensamientos atrás. Sus manos dejaron de abrazarme para agarrarme de la cintura y provocar que me moviera sobre su regazo, pude sentir como se ponía duro solo con algunos movimientos. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y metí mis dedos en su cabello, jalando un poco y le provoque que gruñera en mi boca. Nos separamos en busca de aire y le entregué una sonrisa tranquilizadora que él me devolvió.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomas una ducha? Prometo alcanzarte en un momento.

— Está bien. — me sujeto de la cintura haciéndome bajar de su regazo para levantarse y verle subir las escaleras.

Me senté donde Steve estuvo sentando segundos antes, me pasé las manos por la cara, pensando... Pensando en todo lo que Steve me había dicho. Tres días duró Capitán torturando a Obadiah Stane, grabó palabras en su cuerpo y ahora su cuerpo estaba en el auto.

Obadiah Stane estaba en mi porche.

No puedo creerlo.

Él... _Toc, toc._

Escucho la puerta, así que me levante para atender a quien sea que estuviera tocando. Antes de abrir la puerta me aseguré de esconder la navaja de Steve en uno de los cajones de la cocina, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fueron dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. Ella traía un vestido negro que parecía más una segunda piel, tenía el cabello rojo e intensos ojos verdes, una mujer realmente hermosa, el hombre a su lado tenía el cabello un poco largo y una mirada oscura, vestía de traje y su corbata combinaba con el cabello de esa mujer. Eran una pareja bastante peculiar y lo suficientemente atractiva como para distraer.

— Buenas noches, soy la agente Romanoff y él es el agente Barnes, somos de SHIELD. — me mostró una placa y luego la guardo. — Estamos buscando a Tony Stark. — habló aquella atractiva mujer con rastros de un acento ruso en su habla.

— Rogers-Stark. — le corregí y me crucé de brazos. — Y soy yo, ¿En qué puedo servirles agentes?

— ¿Qué sabe sobre Obadiah Stane? — preguntó el agente Barnes.

— Lo básico, — dije recostándome del marco de la puerta. — Trabajaba para mí, era la mano derecha de mi papá, se obsesionó conmigo y luego intentó asesinarme el día de mi boda, ¿Por qué agentes?

— Obadiah Stane fue liberado hace poco más de 72 horas, violó su condicional al no asistir a la corte y no tenemos ningún reporte de él saliendo del estado ya que su tobillera no envía señal, así que técnicamente Señor Rogers-Stark Obadiah Stane está desaparecido.

Iba a decir algo, cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura y luego algunos besos posesivos en el cuello, Steve había entrado a la ducha, pero de ella había salido Capitán. Capitán apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y de reojo pude verlo sonreír.

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas, amor? — dijo amablemente, totalmente diferente a la realidad.

— Son los agentes Romanoff y Barnes, vienen a averiguar si sabemos algo sobre Obadiah Stane, Obbie violó su condicional y los agentes creen que está desaparecido

— Estaba mejor tras las rejas, es todo lo que se. — respondió con un poco de molestia en su voz. — ¿Saben que intentó matar a Tony?

— Si, estamos al tanto de eso. — respondido Romanoff, la agente nos vio, analizándonos, miró a Barnes y se dijeron algunas cosas solo con la mirada. — Solo queríamos corroborar algunos puntos señores, lamentamos haberles molestado tan tarde.

— Descuiden agentes, estamos para servir.

— Tome nuestra tarjeta, si sabe algo o ve algo con respecto a Stane no dude en llamarnos. — tomé la tarjeta que la agente Romanoff me extendía amablemente.

— Está bien, muchas gracias Agentes.

— Gracias a usted y perdone la interrupción. — ambos agentes se retiraron por el mismo camino que llegaron a mi puerta.

Volvimos dentro de la casa y mire en silencio como Capitán caminaba hasta la sala de estar para servirse un vaso de ese whisky que tanto le gusta y luego sentarse en su sillón favorito cerca de la chimenea mientras bebía del whisky. Capitán estaba consciente de lo que hizo, realmente le importaba poco, pero a mi si, paso los límites y daño a Steve. Me acerque a él poniéndome en su línea de visión entre él y la chimenea. Tardó un momento en verme, lo hizo en un movimiento lento y me sonrió al momento en que nuestras miradas conectaron. No lo soporté más y golpee su rostro con una sonora cachetada, no se inmuto simplemente volvió a voltear su rostro hacia mí y limpio la sangre que salió de su labio con su lengua.

— ¡Lo heriste!

— No, no lo hice.

— Si, lo hiciste. — lo apunte con un dedo acusador. — Steve está sufriendo, sufre demasiado ahora.

— Steve está bien, él entiende que es lo mejor.

— ¡No seas imbécil! — me agarre el puente de la nariz— ¡Tú y yo teníamos un plan! Algo simple, era asesinar a Obadiah, bajo perfil, hacerlo que parezca un suicidio, pero no tú con tus delirios de grandeza tuviste que enloquecer y hacer de Obbie una masa humana irreconocible.

— ¿Mis delirios de grandeza? — dijo en tono de burla mientras se levantaba del sillón, después de dejar el vaso en la mesa auxiliar cerca del sillón, en una pose intimidante pero no es la primera vez que estamos aquí. — ¿Se te olvido que fue lo que paso con Hammer?

— Hammer fue prueba y error, además resolví ese error para que no cometieras el mismo aquí. — Justin Hammer fue un error de mis primeras pruebas para este momento. — Pero eso es lo que menos me interesa, dejaste que Steve mirara todo.

— Steve no miro nada, ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?

— ¡SI LO HIZO! — le grite, estaba tan frustrado que le grite al álter ego maligno de mi esposo Capitán quedó bastante sorprendido e incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, pero recuperó su postura intimidante y cruel en segundos. — Golpeaste a Obadiah casi hasta la muerte, grabaste sus palabras sobre mí en su piel, las quemaste y borraste para luego ver cómo la vida salía de sus ojos lentamente, lo trajiste en el maldito auto, Cap.

Capitán se quedó mirándome, unos segundos como pensando que hacer, pero inmediatamente soltó una risa y se dejó caer en el sillón riéndose, cada vez más.

— Iba a seguir el juego ¿sabes? Eso de mi asesinando a Obadiah Stane, me traería cierta satisfacción cuando me agradezcas como se debe. — me desubique completamente en sus palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando? — Pero no puedo creer lo que el chico hizo, es casi que maravilloso.

— ¿Cual chico?

— ¿Como que cual chico? Tu esposo, Tony. — eso es imposible, Steve no dañaría ni una mosca. — Vamos, no me pongas esa cara, sabes tan bien como yo que Steve es bastante inestable, o sea mírame, vivo en su cabeza.

— Steve jamás, jamás le haría daño a nadie.

— Tienes razón, pero cuando se trata de ti Tony... Dominaría el mundo solo para dártelo. — me agarro de la mano y me sentó en su regazo. — Si hay algo que Steve y yo compartimos además de cuerpo, eres tú. — Capitán comenzó a repartir besos en mi cuello.

— Y ambos haríamos cosas horrorosas para protegerte. — susurro en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. — ¿No recuerdas aquella vez en que conseguimos que Howard quería llevarte lejos de nosotros? Steve le amenazó con un cuchillo, por haberte golpeado para obligarte a ir a Suiza.

 _No, ese no fue Steve, fuiste tú._

— Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos Tony. — metió las manos por debajo de mi camisa acariciando todo mi pecho haciéndome gemir muy, muy bajito. — En el momento, estuviste muy asustado de que Steve matara a tu papá, pero ese día ¿recuerdas cómo le hiciste el amor? No fue para nada como lo es normalmente, ni siquiera conmigo. Fue tan apasionado y excitante, hicisteis cosas que jamás le has hecho a nadie más y todo eso fue por el simple hecho de que te gusta, te gusta toda la inestabilidad mental de Steve, no mía, te gusta que Steve sea un psicópata, que mate por ti, que en sus manos chorreen sangre y aun así te mire con esos ojos de Golden Retriever.

Capitán bajo las manos hacia mi pantalón para desabrocharlo y sostener mi miembro en una de sus manos y comenzar a masturbarme, me incline sobre su hombro escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello al momento en que movía mis caderas en un suave vaivén. Si me acordaba de todo lo que me decía, cuando vi ese arranque en Steve hace muchísimos años cuando apenas eramos dos adolescentes en nuestro último año de secundaria, Steve amenazó a mi padre con cortarle el cuello y pagar las consecuencias por ello si volvía a lastimarme. Recuerdo la fina línea roja que brotaba del cuello de mi padre por lo afilado que estaba el cuchillo y como una pequeña gota cayó en el rostro de Steve al apartar el cuchillo con brusquedad, y mientras Capitán me masturbaba con una mano, con la otra sujetaba mi trasero y besaba mi cuello, volvió al mí el recuerdo de esa noche de pasión y como esa pequeña gota de sangre en su rostro me encendió como nunca.

Capitán comenzó a mover su mano aún más rápido y yo a gemir más fuerte, Sus labios acallaron los mío al momento de besarnos, su lengua exploro mi boca y jugueteo con la mía, mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior y me vine en su mano, nos separamos un poco para tomar aire, pude sentir su miembro duro debajo de mí, Capitán levantó la mano llena de mi semen y la llevó a su boca para limpiarla, tomo cada gota y eso volvió a encenderme demasiado, sonreí y él a mí por más que me gustaría que Capitán me tomara en este mismo sillón y luego me cargara a nuestra habitación y no me dejara dormir, aún tenía que hablar con Steve y todavía seguía habiendo un cuerpo en uno de sus autos.

— Déjame hablar con él. — Capitán me dio un beso y cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos, la mirada de Steve era suave, llena de amor y ternura, nada comparada a la mirada dura y fría de Capitán.

— Tony, ¿qué ha pasado? Hace un momento estaba en la ducha. — cuando Capitán no dejaba mirar a Steve, él no recordaba absolutamente nada.

— Él te trajo aquí, cariño. — le acaricie el rostro. — Amor, sé que lo paso con Obadiah fuiste tú.

— Eso es imposible, apenas lo recuerdo, duele al recordarlo, no pude haber sido yo. — su voz tembló un poco.

— Steve, cariño, no te preocupes, todo está bien, no estoy molesto esto es como aquella vez que amenazaste a Howard, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Es diferente, yo no maté a tu padre. — quiso quitarme de encima para ponerse de pie, pero moví mis caderas y fue cuando Steve percibió que estaba muy excitado. — Yo no... Mate a alguien Tony, no debes estar conmigo.

— No, no...— le susurre al oído, debía hacerle entender que estaba bien con ello.— Steve, yo te amo, te amo así seas un asesino, te amo aun si decides matar a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros, amo tus arranques de adrenalina, amo como soy tu mundo y amo que protejas lo nuestro con cualquier medio posible.— tome una de sus manos pegue mi frente con la suya y nos miramos a los ojos, su mirada era un poco lastimera y mezclada con sorpresa con mi actitud, lleve su mano a mi entrepierna para que sintiera lo duro que estaba otra vez.— Siente como me pones Rogers, así me pone cuando eres tú en todos los sentidos, hermoso, suave, cruel, despiadado, mío.

Steve me beso con pasión, me cargo entre besos y llevándonos por en medio uno que otro adorno que podría reemplazar luego. Llegamos a nuestra habitación, Steve me puso contra el colchón subiéndose encima de mí, saco mi pantalón junto con la ropa interior y se inclinó sobre mis caderas para meter mi miembro en su boca, su boca estaba caliente y me hizo arquear la espalda inmediatamente soltando un gemido, sus fuertes manos recorrieron mi pecho y dos de sus dedos terminaron en mi boca.

— Lámelos. — exigió dejando de hacerme una felación.

Lamí sus dedos, mirándolo a los ojos, estos brillaban de excitación y fue cuando percibí el mismo brillo de ese día en la Mansión Stark. Saco sus dedos de mi boca los cuales salieron dejando un hilo de saliva y los llevó directamente a mi entrada para expandirme, gemí cuando sentí sus dedos dentro de mí,

Libere todo mi ser, como aquella noche cuando éramos adolescentes. Steve me tomo con pasión y me hizo tocar el cielo y bajar al infierno, todo al mismo tiempo. Steve y yo estábamos completamente desnudos, me tomaba de lado, mientras que con una de sus manos me ahorcaba muy ligeramente restringiéndome del aire, podía venirme solamente así y lo hice poco antes de que Steve lo hiciera dentro de mí. Salió de mi suavemente y me puso debajo de él. Acarició mi rostro repartiendo suaves besos por todo mi rostro que me hicieron sonreír.

— Tengo miedo Tony, de que nos separen por culpa de mis acciones.

— No cariño, no nos van a separar jamás. — le di un beso. — Si te llevan, te sacaré de allí y nos fugaremos a un lugar donde jamás nos encuentren.

— Eso sería peligroso, ¿no crees?

— Soy un genio, Steve. — él me sonrió. — Puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Que haremos con Obadiah? — se acostó a un lado y me hizo reposar en su pecho. — Puedo llevarlo algún puente y lanzarlo desde allí.

— O simplemente lo metemos en una cámara criogénica, estoy trabajando en eso en Industrias Stark, no funciona correctamente pues todavía no logró el punto perfecto para congelar algo vivo y que se mantenga vivo, pero a Obbie no va importarle, digo, está muerto después de todo.

— No puedes meter a Obadiah en I.S, es muy peligroso además Pepper entra y sale de tu laboratorio todo el tiempo.

— Steve para estar casado conmigo durante 10 años pareciera que no me conocieras. — me levanté de la cama poniéndome su camisa y un pantalón de pijama que encontré cerca.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

— Vamos, levántate, congelaremos a Obadiah y nos olvidaremos de esto.

Steve se levantó de la cama bastante extrañado, se vistió y me siguió fuera de la casa, ambos nos subimos al auto donde el cuerpo de Obadiah descansaba en el maletero, Steve no dijo nada durante todo el camino, pude percibir que estar en el auto donde estaba Obadiah le hacía sentir mal ya me encargaría de que este episodio quedará en el pasado tan pronto el muerto estuviera en su tumba o en la cámara criogénica en este caso. Llegamos a Industrias Stark, Steve sacó a Obbie del maletero, estaba envuelto en bolsas plásticas y relleno con no sé qué, pero no parecía que fuera un cadáver.

— ¿Cómo haremos con los guardias?

— Bebé hace bastante tiempo que no trabajo con guardias, J.A.R.V.I.S es suficiente para eso, deberías venir a visitarme más seguido al trabajo.

— De día hay guardias, Tony

— Es solo Happy y su paranoia por lo de Afganistán. — Steve soltó una risa y monto a Obadiah en su hombro.

— Happy debe protegerte porque sabe que le pasaran cosas malas si no lo hace. — una sonrisa ladina se formó en mi rostro, estoy seguro de eso.

Entramos a I.S donde subimos a mi laboratorio en mi ascensor privado. En la espera, me encargue de admirar a mi esposo. Steve era alto, un rubio de hombros anchos y un porte militar de esos años en los que estuvo en el ejército, ojos azules como el cielo y un perfil cincelado por el mismo Miguel Ángel, incluso se veía más joven que yo cuando es mayor.

Mi yo antes de Steve, quiero decir antes de una relación seria porque nunca hubo un yo antes de él realmente, jamás habría mostrado deseo desenfrenado a la misma persona durante años, quiero decir, era un playboy sin remedio, mujeres y hombres pasaban por mi cama como si de sabanas sucias se trataran, sin embargo en ese tiempo de Steve entrando y saliendo de mi vida descubrí que el deseo y la pasión que le tenía a este hombre era inigualable y que debía dejar de buscar lo que no se me había perdido pues siempre estuvo allí.

Steve era mi todo y sin él yo muero.

— ¿Que tanto me miras? — me preguntó sin mirarme

— Estaba admirando a un hermoso asesino.

— Tony...— me miró con aquellos ojos que cambiaban mi manera de ver el mundo

— Eres hermoso, Steve.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándonos paso a mi laboratorio privado en I.S, salí del ascensor con las manos en la espalda y las luces del laboratorio se encendieron al sentir mi presencia.

— Hey, J.

— Buenas noches, señores.

— Buenas noches, Jarvis. — dice educadamente Steve, dejando a Obadiah en el suelo.

— J, necesito que actives el proyecto X, prototipo 35.

— Pero señor el prototipo 35 es un prototipo descartado, puedo correr los comandos, pero no se va a lograr el efecto deseado.

— Lo sé, Jarvis. — dije mientras activaba mi computadora. — Es lo de menos, voy a meter algo allí que se debe quedar congelado y jamás abrirse de nuevo así que te voy a dar indicaciones para que esa cámara quede cerrada y así deba quedarse ¿Entendido, J?

— Absolutamente, señor.

Una de las paredes de mi laboratorio comenzó a correrse y del fondo salió un tubo de vidrio, con una base de acero que está conectada a tubos de nitrógeno líquido y oxígeno, el tubo de vidrio templado se movió para quedar en posición horizontal y fuera más cómodo para el sujeto, aunque eso no importaba ahora.

Steve miraba la cámara como si fuera de otro mundo lo que me provocó una pequeña risa, giró a mirarme inocentemente, mi esposo no era un hombre de tecnología.

— Puedes ponerlo dentro cuando quieras. — le dije.

Steve desenvolvió a Obadiah, lo observe hacerlo. Me ponía un poco impaciente su lentitud, pero cuando vi el cuerpo sin vida de Obadiah lo entendí, Obadiah Stane había dejado de serlo para convertirse en un cuerpo irreconocible, lleno de quemaduras, golpes y cortes. Su rostro era apenas reconocible y en su cuerpo no era visible alguna parte sana de su piel, en su pecho y estomago había cortes grandes no profundos, algunos cortes pequeños en forma de cruz que, si eran muy, muy profundos. Pude distinguir una que otra escritura en su cuerpo, un lenguaje soez y como Steve me había dicho, borro muchas palabras a punta de quemaduras, quemaduras de tercer grado tan graves que podía ver el hueso asomándose por la muy lastimada hipodermis.

Steve cargo a Obadiah y lo introdujo dentro de la cámara, envíe los comandos y la cámara se cerró e hizo su trabajo de criogenizar al cuerpo de Obadiah Stane. Le indique a Jarvis que regresara la cámara a su panel y así lo hizo. La cámara una vez sellado regreso a su forma vertical se incrusto en la pared, donde admire una última vez aquel cuerpo sin vida que era alumbrado por luces azules, hasta que la pared falsa volvió a su mismo lugar.

— Estás a salvo, cariño. — le dije a Steve cuando se abalanzo sobre mi. — Nadie podrá llevarte lejos, mi hermoso asesino.

 _Present Day._

Steve es un asesino.

Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Steve y Capitán son la misma persona.

Capitán nació de Steve.

Y Steve siendo un psicópata, nació de mí.

Todo comenzó cuando Steve te asesino y casi no lo recordaba.

Steve seguirá asesinando por mí.

Una mañana me llevo a casa a un doctor del cual Steve se sentía celoso, no recuerdo su nombre, era irrelevante. Lo colocamos al lado de aquella chica rubia que no toleraba porque se le insinuaba demasiado a Steve.

Hicimos el amor sobre su cámara, él estaba tan cegado de celos que dijo que esto era para que él viera cuánto nos amábamos y jamás pudiera interponerse.

Me gusto eso, aunque era tonto porque jamás iba a vernos.

Desde que te mato, vengo a hablarte como si me escucharas.

Quizás si lo has escuchado todo, desde mis palabras de amor hacia Steve hasta mi odio insano por ti.

Hoy es un día especial Obbie.

Esta mañana Steve abrió los ojos, todo este ensayo, estas pruebas y error, tuvieron fruto.

Steve está despierto otra vez, en un mundo distinto sí, pero siempre seremos los mismos Obbie, en el mundo donde nos coloquemos seguiremos siendo los mismos.

Esta es la décima vez que reinicio el universo y comienza como siempre, un universo donde Steve y yo estamos destinados, donde nos casamos y somos felices, donde descubro su locura y la abrazo, donde poco a poco voy recuperando mis recuerdos y mis objetivos.

Hacer de nosotros seres omnipotentes.

Steve es feliz con eso.

Quiere que seamos eternos.

Lo logre Obbie.

Somos Steve y Tony.

Somos imparables.

Y cuando nos volvamos omnipresentes dejaremos un legado.

No te preocupes Obbie.

Steve y yo tendremos un hijo perfecto como nosotros.

Su nombre, será Peter.

Peter Rogers-Stark.


End file.
